Love in Life
by Harper Granger-Weasley
Summary: A response to Lost In The Lies's "Ten to One" challenge. Ten characters, ten prompts. Simple. Each character has a wish, or a problem, or a simple thought. Read to find out... :D
1. Collapse

**Alright, so I've been absent a little while... sue me.**

**(but I'm not actually sirius so please don't...)**

**I've been getting ready for a nice trip to South America (with my singing group) so there's been hardly any time to write. Please forgive me :)**

**This will be a bunch of unrelated one-shots that were devised with the help of Lost In The Lies's "Ten to One" challenge. Ten characters, ten prompts. Very simple. I'm not quite finished yet but I wanted to leave you all with something before I left. **

**Enjoy! And please review so I have a nice present when I get back :)**

* * *

><p><em>.:.<em>

_Andromeda Black_

_Collapse_

_.:._

* * *

><p>When your <em>entire<em> world falls to pieces

((**daughter, husband, soninlaw**))

"deaddeaddead"

You can't just

GETBACKUP

.:.F I R S T R E A C T I O N.:.

**Collapse**

_Mind-body-soul_

shAtTeReD like **gl-ass**

She'd survived _t r a g e d y_ before

**[{outcast, bloodtraitor, disowned}]**

Never brought-her-down

This could

_(it had)_

******gone forever******

'Dromeda would've _**collapsed**_

_(she did)_

Save for oNe tHiNg

[_teddyteddyteddy_]

…

And **love**

{of _family_, of F R I E N D S}

She'd be okay

Her name was A N D R O M E D A T O N K S

_**Collapse **_wasn't in her v-o-c-a-b-u-l-a-r-y

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... what'cha think? I won't know unless you review. I doubt I need to explain what this freeverse is about... :D<strong>


	2. Elegant

**The second in my line of "Ten to One" one-shots... enjoy!**

**Derp... I forgot a disclaimer, didn't I? Oh well. If I'm on this site, then OBVIOUSLY I don't own HP...**

* * *

><p><em>.:.<em>

_Alice Longbottom_

_Elegant_

_.:._

* * *

><p>Debonair. Classy. Beautiful. <em>Elegant.<em>

These words didn't normally describe Alice.

No, she was thought of in words such as: clumsy. Plant-obsessed. Blood traitor.

However, when she descended that staircase in front of half the school, dressed in her Yule Ball finery, nobody could deny she wasn't debonair. Classy. Beautiful.

_Elegant._

Frank gulped as he stepped forward to offer Alice his arm.

He'd always known she was so much more than a head-in-the-dirt Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah, it was short. My next should be a bit longer... review!<strong>


	3. Mistake

**And now... for everyone's favorite character! Or not... who knows?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>.:.<em>

_Severus Snape _

_Mistake_

_.:._

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry.<em>

He crouched there, among the wreckage of a once-happy home. Beams lay around him, and he clutched in his arms the body of the only woman he'd ever cared about. The only one he'd ever loved.

Her eyes were open, staring into nothing. There was no fear left. Only defiance. Only pain.

"Lily," he kept muttering, as if that would bring her back to him, as if he could turn back time and rectify the hideous mistake he'd made.

Downstairs was the crumpled form of the late James Potter. He didn't care about that arrogant son of a bitch, not at all. If Lily had chosen _him_, she'd still be alive.

In his crib, crying fretfully was the small child. Lily's child, the one who seemed a miniature likeness of Potter until one noticed the eyes.

_Her eyes_, in _his face_. The pain of that thought nearly crippled the poor man still crying over Lily's dead body.

The Dark Lord was gone, and so was _she_.

Noises from the ground floor caught the man's attention. He could hear footsteps, and then the anguished howl of a man who had just discovered he'd lost his best friend. He couldn't stay here. Dumbledore was waiting. They had… he needed to talk to him. About plans for… Harry. The reason for Lily's death.

Placing a final kiss on the cold forehead of the woman who had been his only true friend, the black-cloaked figure Disapparated away.

Lily Evans (she was never _Potter_ to him) was gone. And it was all Severus Snape's fault.

_It's all my fault._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! So sad... right? <strong>

**Review! Please... or I'll set my personal Weasley clan on you!**


	4. Nuisance

**Now for my favorite evil Death Eater... *cackles***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>.:.<em>

_Bellatrix Black _

_Nuisance_

_.:._

* * *

><p>"Not now, Bellatrix, Mummy's busy."<p>

"For goodness sakes, Bella, could you please leave your father alone?"

"Go play with Dromeda for a bit, Bella."

"Stop being a nuisance, Bellatrix Black! When Daddy tells you to leave, you _leave_."

Bellatrix stalked away from her parents, her composed features a mask to the seething anger she felt within. Nobody, and she meant _nobody_, called Bellatrix a nuisance. They treated her like a baby, and she was almost eleven! She couldn't be sweet and doll-like like Cissy, who never got into any sort of trouble (the house-elf incident had been deemed an accident). Nor did she have the advantage of Hogwarts friends like her older sister Andromeda to take away her boredom.

Well. This had really sparked Bellatrix's temper now. She was such a contrary girl and now she was going to put it to the test.

If they thought she was a nuisance, then Bellatrix Black would be the greatest nuisance the wizarding world had ever seen.

And she was. At Hogwarts her reign of terror was legendary; so subtle that evidence could never be pinned on her, yet so uniquely Bella that everyone knew who had done it. It earned her the admiration of her peers, and the hatred of those lesser than her. But she didn't care; she was Bellatrix Black and nobody would ever stand in her way again.

Of course, the opportunity of being the lieutenant to the greatest nuisance in wizarding history was a bonus.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please! It makes my day...<strong>


	5. Sparkle

**This is one of my funnier ones... the others are slightly depressing :O**

**Enjoy! The dumbest Defense Professor to ever teach at Hogwarts!**

* * *

><p><em>.:.<em>

_Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Sparkle_

_.:._

* * *

><p>Gilderoy simply couldn't understand why so many people he passed in the school hallways were cringing away from him.<p>

Sure, he was a famed and important celebrity- Harry Potter had half the status and prestige _he_ enjoyed- but normally Gilderoy was swamped by people shoving papers, pens, and lips to his face. They did _not_ avert their eyes with winces, or double back down the route they'd come from.

Never had something like this _ever_ happened to the great Gilderoy Lockhart.

As yet another student ran screaming away from his person, the great and talented Defense teacher sighed. Maybe his _Witty Conversationalist Mirror_ had been right. Perhaps the 40 sparkling necklaces around his neck were a bit over the top.

* * *

><p><strong>This one makes me giggle... I hope I'm not the only one :P<strong>

**Review!**


	6. Album

**This is the most bittersweet of these one-shots yet, and I really hope I did the emotions justice. Please, tell me what you think.**

**I dedicate this one-shot to Fred Weasley, on the anniversary of July 14 (the day before the release of DH Part 2).**

**May his soul forever live in laughter.**

**We love you Freddy...**

* * *

><p><em>.:.<em>

_Arthur Weasley _

_Album_

_.:._

* * *

><p>"I'm losing it!"<p>

Arthur resisted the urge to sigh as Harry lunged to help George carry a rather heavy box, filled with Fred's things, out of the room. Ron followed, struggling with a rather strange contraption while Hermione eyed it suspiciously.

The whole family had decided that getting rid of painful reminders of their late relative would be best for the healing/moving on process. Even George had agreed, if only because he knew Molly would burst into tears if he said anything else. Arthur's wife was still emotionally unstable, even with the recent news of Harry and Ginny getting back together.

Running hands through his grey-laced red hair, the older man crouched down next to a worn and well-handled book. An album that Fred filled in his quieter moments, showcasing his tragically short life and the people and events that shaped it. Arthur could feel his eyes tearing even as he lifted the front cover.

There was Molly, on the day of the twins' birth. She sat proudly in the maternity ward of St Mungo's, back resting on a plethora of pillows. In each arm was a small bundle, topped with a curl of auburn hair. The baby on the right was fast asleep-George, no doubt-but the left baby had managed to wiggle an arm out of its wrappings and was waving it furiously at the camera.

Arthur smiled. Fred was exuberant even in his first moments.

He flipped to another page. It was a photograph of Fred and George on their first birthday-the latter had managed to get his twin's head stuck in the cake and was laughing his head off. Arthur laughed along with the young George before turning the page to a picture showing himself and Fred among the garden gnomes.

_"Dad! Hey, Dad!"_

_A very disgruntled six year old Fred tugged on his father's sleeve. Arthur looked down from his latest Muggle artefact and smiled indulgently at his young son._

_"What is it, Freddy my boy?"_

_Fred huffed. "I'm bored. It's no fun around here when George is sick. Why'd he have to go and get dragon pox anyways?"_

_"Because Ginny had it first and she gave it to him," Arthur answered absentmindedly, half his attention focused on the interesting "hobble-dead" Muggles used for car ornaments. In response Fred plopped himself down on the ground beside Arthur's chair. His little face screwed up in a grimace._

_Arthur winced. A patented Freddy tantrum was about to take place-he was almost as good as Ginny in that respect-if he didn't do something about it._

_"Freddy… I know just the thing to take your mind off of your boredom…"_

_At once, Fred's face unscrewed itself and gazed in wonder at his father. "What is it? Is it explosive? Will it make Mum mad?"_

_"Erm…" muttered Arthur, "hopefully neither, but it's still much more exciting than moping around all day. How would you like to see the gnomes?"_

_"You mean those weird creatures in our backyard that Mum doesn't want us near?" grinned Fred as he jumped to his feet._

_"Ah… yes, I suppose those are the creatures…"_

_"Brilliant! Hah, George is gonna get better real fast once I tell him about this!" yelled Fred, dragging his father out the door._

Arthur chuckled at the memory. It had been one of those rare times when the twins were separated, and to be honest, he was glad of the opportunity to spend time just with Fred. Later in the year when Fred had broken his arm, he'd taken George fishing (Fred never had the patience for the sport; he couldn't sit still long enough to catch anything). Arthur loved both his twins dearly, but he'd been glad to have the opportunity to find out what each of them were like on their own.

And now poor George would always be on his own…

Squelching the unhappy thought, Arthur continued to flip through the scrapbook, pausing at certain pictures to reminisce. There was Fred, riding a broom for the first time while George looked apprehensive on his own. Then the twin's first trip to Diagon Alley, following Molly and Percy from store to store, all the time pleading to be allowed to go to Zonkos. Eleven-year old Fred and George getting their wands, both looking surprised when the same wand had lit up for each of them; that had frustrated Ollivander to no end.

Fred and George on the Hogwarts Express.

Fred and George laughing with their new friend Lee in the first year dormitory.

Fred and George waving their OWL results with disgust.

Fred and George standing in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

On every page, Arthur's third youngest son grinned and beamed or grimaced up at him. There were so many memories of Fred that it would be impossible to forget him, to cease to remember that it hadn't always been just George; there had been the Troublesome Twins, the Dangerous Duo.

Arthur tucked the album into his cloak. He'd keep this. Give it to George on George's wedding day (if he and Angelina ever wised up to their feelings and got hitched) for him to show any future grandkids.

Wiping away a lone tear, the Weasley patriarch shuffled out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Man... I made myself tear up a bit... I really wish Freddy hadn't died... curse you JKR! (but not really because we all love you!)<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
